Where is Vegeta?
by greencoding
Summary: A short little fic on Bulma's opinion during the time she had baby Trunks and the Cell games. What will happen when Vegeta finally gets back? Please R&R.


Title: Where is my Vegeta?  
  
Summary: Basically what the title says. It's what happened before and after the cell games from Bulma's point of view, and how she and Vegeta worked things out.  
  
Rating: PG- for a bit of cursing.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I wrote this story a long time ago and I snagged it from my stash. (tee-he) This was like the first story I ever wrote so please try to be understanding. Oh, and whenever you see a *, that's their thoughts okay? ^_^ Enjoy! (p.s. please r&r!)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
The wind whirled around the ground, stewing the leaves around as if it were a soup. Bulma sighed as she stared out the window,* Where could he be?*she thought.  
  
Why had Vegeta left her all by herself, when at that time she had Trunks? Could there have possibly had been a purpose in leaving? What the hell is his problem, she thought, letting her anger get to her. Does he really need to just leave like that without saying bye, or even tell me he's actually going to be back?  
  
I mean, it's nice in all that he needs to train so he can beat Goku, which I think even though I love him, he's missing a few bolts upstairs he won't; so to just launch out in that spaceship and be gone for three damn years? I don't think so bud. That's it.  
  
Bulma got up and went into the kitchen to clean something to get the anger away. She put her silky aqua hair in a ponytail and started to do the dishes.  
  
I've spent too many days, months, and years worrying about him. If that's the way he's going to treat me and Trunks and think he's not going to get a fruit basket in return, he's got to another thing coming! So when that bastard finally decides to show up, if he does, he can go jump a log cause I won't be the one throwing the welcoming party.  
  
*Ding*  
  
Bulma jumped when the doorbell rang and then thought, well it can't be Vegeta. Sense when does he use the doorbell? A little while later you could hear her mother talking. Not caring who it was Bulma left the kitchen and went to check on Trunks. When she got there she smiled to find him just patiently sitting in his crib chewing on his bear, waiting for his mother to get him out. Bulma walked in.  
  
"How's my little boy doing? How was your nap Trunks?"  
  
Trunks looked up happily at his mother, "Nub Dub!"  
  
"Good." She said picking him up.  
  
"BULMA!" shouted a voice from the other room.  
  
She nearly dropped Trunks.  
  
"YES!" she yelled back.  
  
"Come here please!" It was her mother.  
  
"In a minute mom!" She looked at Trunks. "Can you sit here for just a second please?"  
  
"Nub Dub!" Trunks stated.  
  
"You're such a sweet little boy." Bulma put him back in his crib where he resumed chewing his bear.  
  
Bulma ran into the other room. "Yes, what is it mother?"  
  
"Chichi just called and said that her husband and son just flew off to fight the androids and save the world again."  
  
Bulma thought. *That must be where that little monkey is going. Well maybe I should just go to watch, just cause on account that I'm never really there when anything happens so if we are all going to die then I want to know who the hell the person is who's going to take my life.*  
  
Bulma looked up. "Mom, where did they go?"  
  
"A city off the east coast, why?"  
  
"Cause that's where I'm heading."  
  
Bulma grabbed her coat, a box of capsules, and of coarse Trunks. Soon, in a couple of hours she found them. But not till thirty minutes later did Goku, Gohaun, and Krillin show up. Shortly after they all went out to battle and she was alone once more. But soon after she found out that Goku has gotten his heart disease and needed to be taken home. Gohaun had to carry her and that fat tub of lard back to her house. After that nothing happened.  
  
So Bulma continued her daily routine with Trunks until the next day she heard that everyone was training on Kami's lookout. She went up there to help so she gave all of the saijins an outfit of armor. The only person she actually made contact with was Goku.  
  
She learned that the "Cell Games" were in one week. Cell apparently was the dick in this weekly magazine of Saving the World. Chichi wasn't the only one who got tired of them always going off to save the world. She understood it a little better than Chichi though.  
  
So for a week she hung out with the fighters not saying much. Mainly contacting with Future Trunks. Who was surprisingly very shy of her. He had wanted to be close to his father but though she knew Vegeta, being mister ego had not noticed at all.* OOpps! There I go again thinking about what's his name. * The week passed by quickly and the Z fighters where off again. Later on that day Bulma had learned one of her best friends had died, again.  
  
"Jeezz! How many fuckin times are you going to die Goku? Do you enjoy it?" Bulma yelled.  
  
Future Trunks just stood there after explaining all that had happened that day looked very tired.  
  
"I'm sorry Trunks, would you like to stay here for your last night?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Yes, please." Trunks replied politely.  
  
Bulma showed him to a room and said good night. She managed to work her way around Vegeta as she got Trunks down to bed. Trunks just stared at her as if there was something wrong.  
  
"What's wrong Trunks?" she asked.  
  
Then turned around and screamed bloody murder.  
  
Bulma had nearly knocked over Trunks's crib before she realized it was just Vegeta. He stared at her as if she had just claimed she was the strongest fighter in the world. Trunks stood up in his crib and reached his arms out to Vegeta and chirped happily,  
  
"Nub-Dee, Nub-Dee!"  
  
Bulma turned around and looked at Trunks. He just looked right on back. Bulma pointed her finger down; then Trunks layed down. Bulma then got herself up and situated so she could face him. She just couldn't help it, as soon as she turned around and saw him she almost burst out in tears.  
  
It didn't matter anymore how mad she was at him; she missed him so much. She struggled to keep the tears back as she kissed Trunks goodnight and walked out of the room. Sure enough, Vegeta followed her. Is that all saijins do?  
  
I go to the kitchen, he followed me.  
  
I go to the living room, he followed me.  
  
I go to the lab, he followed me.  
  
Why don't we just name this story He Followed me?  
  
"What do you want?" Bulma finally said almost making Vegeta jump.  
  
After the long silence he didn't know what to say so he had to think.  
  
"Look, Bulma I- "  
  
"Don't even bother saying sorry." She said walking upstairs.  
  
Needless to say, he followed her.  
  
Vegeta cornered her so he could say something.  
  
"I had t-"  
  
"THREE YEARS VEGETA!" Bulma shouted unable to hold it in anymore. The tears were flowing, and so were the words.  
  
"You have no idea." Bulma was now backing Vegeta into the wall now.  
  
"You didn't even say goodbye.....I was..Soo upset and worried about you." The anger was mixing in now.  
  
"What possible excuse could you have to leave like that?"  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"Answer me!" She shouted.  
  
Vegeta looked down at the ground, and for the first time since Bulma had ever seen, had a look of guilt.  
  
"None."  
  
Bulma just sank to the ground and started crying, almost like a child, it even surprised her. She couldn't help it. Then, something unexpectable happened. Vegeta came over and sat by her and then said one word that Bulma never pictured Vegeta say, "Sorry".  
  
Bulma's mouth dropped so low, even she could have sworn it hit the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta, I must be really losing my mind now, but did YOU just say sorry?"  
  
Vegeta looked at her for a second, then back at the floor.  
  
"Yes." He said in a muffled voice.  
  
Then Bulma sat so she was facing him. She had stopped crying ,but the tears were visible on her face.  
  
"Look, I don't mind Vegeta, it's just that ...well, you didn't even say goodbye, or where you where going or anything. I was worried. You can't just do that."  
  
Vegeta just looked at her with a Yes I Can, I'm the Prince of all saijins look, but then it was plain. "Bulma, you don't understand."  
  
Bulma just sat up. "Well I would if you would just tell me, and did you just refer to me as Bulma? I thought I was wench, or woman?" * Whoops, let the sarcastic ness get out. *  
  
But Vegeta just smiled and said, "On the planet Vegeta, when you are a young saijin warrior you are taught not to show any emotions, because we believed it was a sign of weakness." Vegeta let out a deep sigh. "And when you did show any emotion, you were beaten."  
  
Bulma didn't know whether to be mad at saijins, sorry, or happy. Vegeta probably needed a good beating anyways. "Well Vegeta I'm very sorry that they made you think like that, but fortunately, this is earth. No one is going to beat you or even try to, for showing any emotion."  
  
Vegeta just looked at the floor thinking.  
  
Then Bulma smiled. "Or do you not want to ruin your rep?"  
  
Vegeta just smiled back at her.  
  
"Ok Vegeta, from now on at least say goodbye or tell me something, please?"  
  
He just nodded. "Now, there's one more thing you have to do too."  
  
Vegeta leaned closer. "And what is that?"  
  
Bulma just smiled. "Play with your son."  
  
"How old is he?"  
  
"Two years, why?" "Then I can't train him yet."  
  
"Vegeta I said play!" "Training is considered playing in my book." "Not in mine." Bulma glared at him for a second.  
  
Vegeta just smiled.  
  
Bulma looked at him with concern. How is she supposed to know that maybe one, day when Vegeta's teaching Trunks how to fly, he doesn't throw him off a cliff or something?  
  
"Okay, Vegeta, I'm letting you off the hook this time; but if you do that again I'm afraid I'm going to...um...NNFY!" Vegeta's eyes just widened. "Not, now!" Bulma said. "Only if you do that again."  
  
( A/N:For those who are not familiar with NNFY its punishment talk for "No Nookie For You.")  
  
Then Bulma stood up and went to go check back on Trunks. When she got back to her room she found Vegeta sound asleep on the bed as if he hadn't slept in years. He probably hasn't she thought to herself. So she slowly and quietly lay down next to him. Then he rolled over and pulled her up to him.  
  
Bulma just smiled.  
  
"Goodnight Vegeta."  
  
"Goodnight". Snore!  
  
**************************************************  
  
The next morning Bulma awoke and turned to her pillow to find her prince gone. When she turned back, she almost fell off the bed, because there he was two inches in front of her. She lay back down, half awake, and closed her eyes.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
"Hhmm?"  
  
"I'm going to go train in the gravity room." Bulma opened her eyes. "Already?"  
  
Vegeta just smiled. Then started to walk out of the room.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're an asshole."  
  
"I love you too Bulma." 


End file.
